A Party For Lance
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: #2 in my pointless stories. Pietro and Ace have a b-day party for Lance. Ya'll don't have to read these in order. This one ain't as funny, but what the heck, right?


A/N: Yeah, here's another one. I'm gonna make a lot of these. *smiles* So, could you all, like, write some more reviews? Pwetty pwease? Flames OK! *crickets chirp* No review-y, no more stories! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. I hope. Anyhoo, Meg and Mandy are two of my friends in real life so no stealin' them! Not like you would but, you never know with some people....  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Yep, it's me again. How did you like the first adventure? Pietro, after tons of therapy by me and the rest of the Brotherhood (heh heh) he's finally over dragons. Who would've thought that Pietro's so sensitive to things like that? Jeez. Then again, it's probably genetic. Insanity I mean. :)  
  
  
Guess what this one's about? Seriously, guess. If you have no clue, look at the title. That should explain it all. If it don't, well, no comment on that. And so, on with da story all ready!  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I'm sitting at my computer, as always, when Pietro comes in. Unlike Lance, he doesn't slam the door every chance he gets. Usually.  
  
  
"Where's your other half?"  
  
  
"Not comin'. He's depressed."  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
"It's his birthday tomorrow and he thinks no one will remember. He's strange about things like that."  
  
  
"Didja get him somethin'?"  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
"Quix!"  
  
  
"Well, I didn't know until today. And besides, I'm broke."  
  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
  
"I ain't tellin' you."  
  
  
"Whatever. So you need a present for Lance."  
  
  
"I'm broke."  
  
  
"So? Make somethin'."  
  
  
"What?" He shrugged.  
  
  
"I thought you have all these great ideas." I told him.  
  
  
"I do. Just not for birthdays."  
  
  
"Well, you're in luck, because I think I have one."  
  
  
"What's that?" I told him my idea, and he actually like it. "Where are we gonna get the materials and stuff?"  
  
  
"You know how I buy storage unit stuff when the owners die or don't pay rent?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"I just bought one that had tons of fabrics and stuff in it."  
  
  
"Cool. Where is it?"  
  
  
"In the spare room. C'mon, we better get started."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Done!" Pietro shouted when he finished sewing. He was pretty good. Strange for a guy, huh?  
  
  
"The shades are ready." I put them on the figure and we stepped back to look at our handy work. "I like."  
  
  
"Now we need some party stuff. And who are we gonna invite? Beside Todd and Fred I mean."  
  
  
"Some of Lance's friends."  
  
  
"He don't have any."  
  
  
"Say what?" I was surprised. I figured he'd have a couple of troublemaker friends like himself.  
  
  
"He don't, beside us. Not even the other bad kids mess with him. They just avoid him."  
Pietro explained.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Dunno." Pietro just shrugged. "He's just like them, so I don't know why they don't like him. Go figure."  
  
  
"Well, I guess I can invite some of my friends over. They don't know you two, other than what I tell them."  
  
  
"Knowing you it probably ain't nothin' good."  
  
  
"Not all of it. Invite some of your friends too. Just no jocks or cheerleaders please. I'll kill them."  
  
  
"I don't doubt that." I glared at Pietro as he walked over to the phone and began dialing numbers.  
  
  
"I'm goin' to get some party stuff. Be back in a little while. Don't destroy the place." Pietro stuck his tongue out at me as I walked out the door.   
  
  
I headed down town to the party store and bought plain paper plates and stuff. I went to the supermarket and bought two boxes of cake mix, some ice cream, and some cupcake mix. Spent over 25 bucks. Lance better appreciate this. After that I headed home and hauled the stuff up stairs to my apartment. Amazingly, the place was intact. Pietro was still on the phone.  
  
  
"Don't run the bill up too high or your gonna pay for it!" Pietro responded by turning around and putting his back to me. I put the stuff away, and by that time Pietro was done.  
  
  
"Could only get a couple of kids to come. They know who Lance is, but not him personally. Your turn." I walked over to the phone and proceeded to call every friend I had within a 30 mile radius, which is a decent amount. Out of about 15 I got 7 to come. Not bad, if I do say so myself.  
  
  
"Hey Quix, got a question. Just how old will Lance be?"  
  
  
"Uh, I think he'll be 19, but don't quote me on that."   
  
  
"Oh. How old are you?"  
  
  
"Me? 16. I'll be 17 in a few months. How `bout you?"  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm 20. My birthday's October 20."  
  
  
"So what time should I get here tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Um, skip school around lunch time or so. No later than one. I'll begin baking around ten, but you'll have to help me decorate some."  
  
  
"Just want to let you know that I'll get Saturday school for this."  
  
  
"Since when does that bother you?" He gave me a `that's not the point' look. I just acted all innocent. "Just be here, okay?"  
  
  
"'Kay." He agreed.  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"STOP THAT!" I yelled at Pietro. He was running around with the streamers and putting them everywhere except where they were supposed to be.   
  
  
"What? I'm helpin'!" He stopped and I could only laugh. He was covered in several different colors of streamers, all wrapped up like a mummy. "Oh shut up."   
  
  
"Hold still, I want to get my camera for this!"   
  
  
"NO!" He began running again.  
  
  
"Calm down, I was kidding." A knock came to the door. I opened it and saw 2 of my friends, Meg and Mandy.  
  
  
"Come in. You're a little early." Pietro was still running. "Quix! Stop it!" He stopped suddenly and looked at Meg and Mandy.  
  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" Subtle, ain't he?  
  
  
"I'm Meg and this is Mandy. Who are you?"  
  
  
"Pietro Maximoff at your services. Excuse me, I gotta decorate." He began running around at his flying speed again. Meg looks at me and asks, "He's a mutant right?"  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
"Didn't think they were that cute." Mandy nods her head in agreement.  
  
  
"Trust me, that's all superficial with Pietro."  
  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever." Mandy said.   
  
  
"C'mon, you two can help me in the kitchen."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After tying Pietro down, the rest of the preparations went smoothly. Most of the guest showed up, which was good. Finally, we were ready for Lance.  
  
  
"Wanna bet he won't show up?" Pietro said. I threw a couch pillow at him. He dodged of course. Just then I heard someone coming up the stairs. I peered out at the hall and saw Lance at the end of the hallway.  
  
  
"Everybody hide!" As everyone did, I sat down at my computer and pretended to work. Lance slammed the door open and threw his book bag on the floor.  
  
  
"Hi to you too." I said.  
  
  
"Don't feel good day."  
  
  
"Well I got somethin' to cheer you up."  
  
  
"What?" He said, wary. I whistled, and everyone jumped out and screamed `Happy Birthday!' "Holy bejeez!" Lance jumped back, completely startled. Then it dawned on him. "A birthday party? For me?"   
  
  
"Yup." I said. He gave me the strangest look. `I can't believe you did this' it said in a happy sort of way.  
  
  
"Wow. Never expected this."  
  
  
"I know." I said. Pietro rushed up, hit him in the shoulder, said `Happy B-day, bro.' and ran off again. "So whatcha think?"  
  
  
"I think its time to party!" He said.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Bye!" The last of the guest left. I think Lance had a good time. He was sitting on the couch shaking his head. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
"I still can't believe you two did this. I don't know if you know this or not but this is the first birthday party I've ever had."  
  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
"Well, you like?"  
  
  
"I like!" He said. Pietro called from the kitchen.  
  
  
"There's some cake left. What do I do with it?"  
  
  
"Wrap it up and put it in the fridge. Then come out here." Pietro was out here in roughly 30 seconds. "Gettin' slow." I said.  
  
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
  
"Anyhow, Lance, there's one more thing for ya."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Come and see. Close your eyes!"  
  
  
"Do I hafta?"  
  
  
"Yes!" I said. He closed his eyes and we led him to the spare room. I flicked on the light and told him to open his eyes.   
  
  
"What the...?" When he saw it.  
  
  
"It's a Scott Summers punching bag. Figure you'd like that." He went up to and just looked at it. "Well? Try it out."  
  
  
"Bam!" He shouted and he hit it in the `head'. "This is cool. Thanx guys."  
  
  
"It took me five seconds to sew that sucker so you better like it!" Pietro said. Lance just rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"C'mon you two."  
  
  
"Where we goin'?" Lance asked. Pietro also wondered.  
  
  
"Movies and shopping and whatever else you want to do. It's your birthday. Movies will be on me."  
  
  
"Alright!" Lance said. "I'm on the end!"  
  
  
"No you're not! I am!" Pietro said. He rushed outside to the truck.   
  
  
"Ace, make him sit in the middle!"  
  
  
"Don't worry, you're on the end." I held up my keys. He grabbed them and went down to the truck. "Oh Pietro!" He said. I followed him, calling myself the craziest person on Earth to give Lance my truck keys. Oh well. I'm insured.  
  
  
I think.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
